


九容/老鼠

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 又土又雷人 看了会被雷晕
Kudos: 2





	九容/老鼠

他背着大包小包走出人头攒动的车站，茫然地站在售票大厅中央。

他从未走出过在边陲小镇的家。那个地方靠海，常年刮着咸湿的风，晴朗时阳光浓烈得要刺穿发白的地面，阴郁时肆虐的狂风像一头怒吼的鲸鱼。既不过分寒冷也不过分炎热的气候养育出了他温吞的性格，天生内向木讷，寡言少语。长到十八九岁，家中境况已捉襟见肘、每日欲下，他只好背起行囊，踏上了开往陌生城市的列车。

衣着光鲜的男男女女从他旁边急匆匆地走过，没人肯施舍给他一个眼神。额角上的汗珠顺着眉头滑落，他一只手捏住身份证和车票，另一只手不安地攥着行李箱拉杆，紧了又松，松了又紧，那光滑的塑料棍已蒙上一层冰冷的汗。他吞咽了一口口水，喉结上下结实地滑动了两下，想要四处转转，看看哪里是正确的公交车站台出口。他慢慢挪动到出口，发现通往地上的扶梯上空无一人，不敢上去，便又挪到了另外一个出口。脚上帆布鞋的鞋带散开了，他被绊了一跤，差点一屁股坐在地上，忙低下头系鞋带，把行李箱挡在旁边，小心地将身份证和已经没用的车票妥帖地放进贴身口袋里。

他系得很慢，仿佛很庆幸鞋带松开这一事实能让他埋下头，获得片刻的自在。可是到底应当去哪里呢？他不敢随便从一个出口上去后再找路，繁多的车辆和支离破碎的斑马线更让他手足无措。

“你叫什么？”一双锃亮的皮鞋停在他面前。他慌忙抬头，看见了一个皱着眉头的警察。他站起身，想着鞋带还没系紧。“身份证给我看看。”警察伸出一只手，不耐烦地冲他摆了摆。他不知道警察为什么要找自己要身份证，便惊惶地伸手掏口袋，摸到身份证的一瞬间，想到自己的手心上全是冷汗，便暗暗在口袋里擦干净了手，才将身份证递给警察。

“…李泰容？”

“是…是的。”他使劲往肩膀上提了提背包的带子，拘谨地回答道。

“有什么困难吗？你杵在这里十多分钟了。”警察将身份证还给他，语气轻松了许多。

“嗯……”他双手拿着身份证，嗫嚅地开口，“我不知道从哪里上去能…是公交车？我不知道……”

“那里。”警察指着远处西边的一个出口。“从那里坐电梯上去，马路旁边就是站牌。你上去就能看见。”他拍了拍李泰容的肩膀。“没什么的，”警察冲李泰容眨了眨眼，“别害怕。”他又轻轻拍了两下李泰容的肩膀，快步走到别处继续执勤了。李泰容的心跳得有些快，不仅仅因为被警察一眼看出了自己的窘迫，还因为在这个陌生城市里得到了一份渺小的善意。他定了定神，拖着行李箱向那个出口走去了。

李泰容牢牢地记住父母给他联系的地方怎么走。那是一个远房亲戚的建筑工地，要倒三四路公交车。摇摇晃晃地站在人满为患的狭小车厢里，他额头上又开始冒冷汗了。

火车站离目的地很是有一段距离。李泰容从没坐过这么久的公交车，且一直站着，下车时头晕眼花。天色已经擦黑了，夕阳的余晖还浮在空中，城市里的霓虹灯就迫不及待地发射出璀璨的光线，看不见星星，连月亮也微茫了许多。他脚步虚浮地站立在街边，庞大的公交车绝尘而去。李泰容扶着路灯，想要努力吐出点东西，却只有一阵干呕。初秋的风一阵阵拂过，凉意让他原本翻江倒海的胃好受了一点。他摸摸口袋，身份证、钱包都在，便继续拖着行李，步行走去了亲戚的工地。

他风尘仆仆地出现在工地时，已经月上柳梢头，工地已停止了一天的活儿，工人们在临时搭建的工棚里喝酒取乐。一盏摇摆的电灯悬在棚顶，散发出昏黄模糊的光芒。未当他走近，便遥遥听见夹杂着粗话的大笑声、酒瓶盖崩到地上的脆响和赌钱的欢乐。

李泰容看着高楼大厦下低矮的工棚，不免生出些错乱之感。明明昨天这个时候还在家里的床上睡觉，今天却来到了这个既没有海，阳光也平淡的地方。父母只道让他出去讨生活，却从不提他还只是个十八九岁、未尝经历过万般酸甜的大孩子。

那里面有人发现了他。“嘿！”一个头戴安全帽的人冲他喊道，“是谁？站在那干什么呢！”其他人便一齐抬起头来，望着李泰容。

李泰容硬着头皮走过去，那群人不住地拿眼睛上下打量他，个个的眼神都透着毒辣的光。

“我…”李泰容不自觉地攥紧背包带子，吞吞吐吐地说：“我是，我是来找李……”他迟疑地说出了亲戚的名字。为首的那一个眼神便柔和了。“是泰容吗？”他问，“先跟我过来吧。”他站起身，衣服上的尘土在昏黄的光线中轻飘飘地飞舞起来。李泰容便拎着行李，穿过钢筋水泥的巨大怪兽，踏着散落一地的合成板，绕过阴沉的搅拌机，随他走进了工地宿舍。

打开窗户，宿舍对面是一条阴暗的巷子，散布着廉价的酒馆和妓院。零星有几个穿着暴露的妓女站在街边，等待坐上某个恩客的小汽车。李泰容没见过这种地方，吃了一惊。“去喝点酒倒是可以。”亲戚看他望着那巷子，说。“但其他地方，最好不要去。”

“床已经给你拾掇出来了。”亲戚指着一处床铺说。“我这里不是什么好地方，你要吃点苦。可是年轻人吃点苦还是好处。”他接过李泰容手里的行李箱和包裹，替他安置在角落里。

“那需要我做什么呢？”李泰容问。“我能吃苦！”他生怕人家不信任自己，急切地说：“我能干好的！”

李泰容就在这逼仄的宿舍里安顿了下来。

亲戚安排他和老工人学习如何打钢筋、搅拌水泥等等的活儿，李泰容学得自然很快。他肯干活，也很能吃苦。由于年纪轻，几乎包揽了所有人家不愿做的活计。他学不来工地上喝酒、抽烟、阿谀奉承那一套，只是腼腆地摇头拒绝人家递过来的烟，勤勤恳恳地干活。他并没想学会什么技术，只是为了不丢父母的脸，为了不让人家把自己看低一等。

这种人似乎应当很讨人喜欢——但这样想就太理想化了。讨人喜欢的是自己做了工作，却把功劳的帽子扣在别人头上的人。而李泰容这样的做法，只会遭到敌视。若人再老实一点——好比李泰容——受到当面的嘲笑和讥讽，也不是不可能。尤其在如此环境里。

流言便四起。

“…他怎么那么白？”李泰容回宿舍换衣服时，在门口听见了工友的对话。“好像晒不黑。怎么像个娘们儿似的？”“他一来我就看他不顺眼。”“才十九岁呢。”“长得也像个女人。”“你们见过那么大的眼睛吗？反正我没见过。”“真的挺漂亮。怎么没听工头说过有个这么漂亮的小亲戚？”

李泰容的心被细线高悬在胸腔里，不敢再往下听。可他的双脚像被钉在门口，没法移动半步。

里面的人小声说了几句话，嘟嘟囔囔的，像毒蛇芯子微弱的嘶嘶声，李泰容听不清。随后他们爆发出一阵大笑。李泰容知道，那一定和自己有关。可是他听不清。模模糊糊的，他想到了点什么东西，可越想就越让他喘不过气来。

他闷着头去上厕所。

李泰容警惕地望了一圈，确定没有人会过来之后，才急急忙忙脱下裤子。这个厕所太简陋，洗手间的门都是坏掉的，随便一碰就能打开。

他小心翼翼地蹲下。前面那根安静地垂着，小孔里什么都没能流出来。一股水液悄无声息地流进下水道，他从兜里摸出几张叠在一起的绵软白纸，快速擦了擦下身，做贼似的扔进便池里，慌乱地提上了裤子。千万不能被发现。他咬了咬牙。他不怕身败名裂——在这座城市里他原本就无依无靠——他怕传到亲戚耳朵里，再飘到海边的家乡，一家人都会因为自己畸形的身体而抬不起头来。

因此李泰容从不过多涉入他人的生活。对于女人而言，他是残次品；对男人来说，他是个不男不女的怪物。倘若男人肯喜欢他呢？那一定是出于猎奇、性欲、同情心的喜欢。若不喜欢他呢？

不喜欢他，那自然是再正常不过的事情了。

他按下了冲水按钮，像儿时希望忘记被玩伴取笑那样，希望自己从出生到现在的生活能被全部冲进下水道。

李泰容大约能猜出来工友们嘟囔的内容。童年时，类似的话他听过许多次。只不过从孩子嘴里说出来，既天真无邪又绵里藏针。但不管是柔软的恶意，还是肆无忌惮的侮辱，都让他心乱如麻。头一次，下班后他想要去工地后的巷子里转转，坐下来，喝一杯酒。

这酒馆是通宵营业的。外表平平无奇，里面却放着刺耳聒噪的舞曲，五彩缤纷的灯光杂乱地涌动，照射着每一张醉生梦死的脸。李泰容不喜欢这种地方，可除了这里又没有地方可去。“一瓶啤酒。”他找了个人少的地方坐下来，对服务员说。服务员似乎很看不起到这儿来只喝啤酒的人，将手中刚擦完的酒杯“砰”一声放在桌子上，抽出了一瓶啤酒。

李泰容没喝过酒。但无端的，人心里有事好像都想要喝酒一样，李泰容也不例外。他不知道自己到底能喝多少。也许喝酒就像喝水，也许喝一口就醉了。他握着酒瓶，生出一种奇异的感觉，好像正握着自己的颈子，轻轻一掐就断了。他喝了一口。酒液顺着喉咙流进胃里，是粮食的味道，有甘辣的苦味，带着清新的芳香。不好喝——他想，不好喝。可是没来由的，他又灌进一口，接着又一口。

转过身面对疯狂的人群，他发现自己已分不清手指的根数。举着酒瓶对光一看，尤剩下大半瓶。这么快就醉了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，全然不知道自己的模样像一只醉眼朦胧的小孔雀，漂亮的尾羽散开勾引人。

“你是不是醉了？”一个不知道从哪里挤过来的男人坐在他身边，身上带着夜晚的寒气。李泰容晃着脑袋看了他一眼，大眼睛半眯着，又把头晃了回去。“…不知道。”他的两腿随意耷拉在地上，双脚好玩地摆动，摇晃着手中的酒瓶，像小猫在逗弄毛线团。如果李泰容能知道自己醉酒后的媚态，一定会吓得把隔夜饭吐出来。李泰容被上泛的酒气呛得打了个嗝儿。“你是谁？”他转过头，看着那个男人。“金廷祐。”那个男人回答李泰容。

金廷祐很高，比李泰容高出一个头，像一棵能庇佑李泰容的树。他穿着一件黑色的、毛茸茸的外套，仿佛能把酒吧肮脏的灯光全部吸收进去。拉链在下巴下边拉开了一丁点，寒气不停灌进领子里，与烟味酒味混合成一种名为金廷祐的气息。李泰容喝得晕头转向的，金廷祐身上难闻的气味让他有点儿想吐。他想把金廷祐推开，但金廷祐一把将他揽在怀里：“出去醒醒酒吧。”他说，替李泰容结了帐。

李泰容一只脚刚迈出门口，就开始呕吐起来，一副没出息的样子。金廷祐一路把他生拖硬拽酒吧后面的巷子里，李泰容就吐了一路。吐了一路，李泰容有点儿清明回笼，他不知道金廷祐为什么要拽自己去酒吧后头。那条路是个死胡同。金廷祐的手像钳子一样扯着他的衣服，李泰容死活掰不开。金廷祐的嘴角露出了一丝残忍的笑容。“放开我！”李泰容哭喊，“我没钱…！”金廷祐没听见一样。直到他被李泰容哭烦了，抬起膝盖给了李泰容一下。“我他妈不要你的钱！”

李泰容极力想要挣脱金廷祐的束缚。在阴暗的小巷里，他激烈挣扎着，摇摆不定的昏黄灯光从头顶漫漫照射下来，扫过金廷祐布满血丝的眼球、李泰容绽出青筋的手背。

金廷祐将李泰容摁在墙壁上。他很用力，一捧碎砖末紧贴着李泰容的旧外套窸窸窣窣落下来。

“放开我…”李泰容努力掰开金廷祐凑在自己脖颈处乱闻的脑袋。“…你放开我！”李泰容哭着大喊。他的衣领早已被蹭开了，金廷祐的嘴唇已经触碰到了细嫩的皮肤，他甚至能感受到金廷祐嘴唇上细小的死皮。若真的叫金廷祐给办成了，正常男人好歹会安慰自己只当被疯狗咬了一口。可李泰容却不能。一想到腿间的秘密，一阵透彻的凉意就从他的头发尖流到了脚底。

凌晨的死胡同空无一人，李泰容绝望地喊完，立刻意识到不会有什么人来救自己，说不定还会有其他流浪汉循着声音过来分一杯羹。他便瑟瑟噤了声。

“…你装什么呢你……？”金廷祐醉醺醺地抬起头，盯着李泰容。李泰容的两片嘴唇发着抖，紧张地直视金廷祐被过长的刘海遮掩的、混浊的眼球，生怕一个不留神，金廷祐就会用什么手段伤害自己。李泰容伸出手拢了拢衣服。这动作把金廷祐逗笑了。

他推了一把李泰容，倒差点把自己推了个趔趄。“喂，”他用酒瓶指着李泰容，“…你下面……你下面，不是…有个那玩意儿…？”金廷祐踉跄着后退了两步，放肆地大笑起来，仰头冲着天。那醉汉发疯的笑声是一阵奇异的怪叫，让人不由得想到被轧断腿的、血肉模糊的，又处于发情期的流浪猫。

李泰容被这笑声钉在了地上。

他怔怔地看着笑得肩膀一耸一耸的金廷祐，怎么也想不明白，为什么金廷祐会知道自己身体的异常。也就是说——李泰容的心一点点往底下沉——所有人都知道。

他的头开始痛起来。

金廷祐笑得口水流了一下巴，用袖子胡乱擦擦脸，复又一把将李泰容掼在墙上。李泰容被怼的一个激灵，肩膀传来一阵剧痛。他疼得垂下头，轻轻抽了口凉气。脚下传来酒瓶破碎的声音，是金廷祐松了手。

李泰容心如死灰，瞬间也不再想反抗，自己也不知道该如何是好了。

金廷祐的嘴唇再次触碰到颈部的柔软肌肤时，没遭到什么阻碍。李泰容定定地站在墙根处，仿佛被抽走了所有灵魂和生气。

远处的野狗汪汪吠叫了几声，接近黎明的时刻总是如此漆黑，只剩头顶的破旧灯光指明晦暗前路。

金廷祐的动作却全不似他的醉态一样疯狂粗暴。或许出于廉价的同情，抑或猎奇——这是李泰容最害怕见到的——他的动作极尽轻柔。李泰容刚刚被金廷祐吓走的酒劲儿又侵占了大脑，脑袋晕晕乎乎的。

金廷祐的手指抚摸过轻薄衣衫下的白嫩皮肤，仿若钢琴家爱怜地弹奏他的钢琴。难以置信，李泰容这样一个做粗活儿的人竟会拥有这样一副身体。谁都说不清，李泰容下体的隐秘部位到底是上帝给予他的恩赐，还是降给他的惩罚。他不配得到被普通人称作“爱恋”的感情，但他一旦得到了，却更浓烈绵长，如同入喉烈酒。

直到金廷祐的手指游走到他的腰带处，李泰容才幡然醒悟，想起推拒几下。金廷祐吃吃地笑，一只手就攥住李泰容细瘦的腕子，三下两下解开了李泰容的腰带。里头还是平凡的男士内裤，金廷祐咧开嘴笑了。他抬头瞧李泰容，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我以为你会穿那个呢。”他的语气带有狡黠的天真气，倒全不像个醉鬼的做派。李泰容的双眼沉默地回应，那眼神在说：“你想做就做吧，可是请不要嘲笑我了。”李泰容活到十八九岁，也从没被人如此亲昵地触碰过，故而极易动情，内裤前头微微潮湿。金廷祐摸了两把，猛地将内裤扯了下来。

李泰容现在的模样滑稽极了：靠着墙根直立着，裤子和内裤退到脚踝，上半身也乱糟糟的，偏偏脸上还是一副平静如水的表情。

金廷祐亲了亲他的嘴角以示安抚，李泰容前面那根他连看都没舍得看一眼，手指直接急色地伸进底下找那个小穴口。没费多大力气就叫他找到了，左右两瓣青涩得很，瑟瑟发抖，入口处早已泥泞一片，想必是因为一半紧张，一半害怕，倒不是因为多兴奋。

陌生的手指进入了陌生的领域，四处开拓。李泰容被插得身体软绵绵的，不自觉顺着墙壁滑落，一连串的细碎呻吟也从喉咙里逸出来。金廷祐使出了比平时多几倍的耐心，一点点给李泰容做扩张。那地方到底不是生在女人身上，太小、太窄，也太紧。通道很短小，换上真家伙一入就能直捅到子宫口。李泰容闷哼了几声，坐在金廷祐的手指上扭了扭身体。

金廷祐把手指抽出来后，指头上裹了一层晶亮的黏液，像透明的胶质果冻，在灯光下微微闪烁。金廷祐将手指举到眼前，着迷地看着那层沿着手指缓慢往下嘀嗒的东西。李泰容腿间被摸得不停流水，大腿根不自觉地痉挛着，几乎靠不住墙壁。他看着金廷祐的眼神，忽然剧烈挣扎起来。

他不想就那样交出自己，在一条阴暗的小巷里，面对一个陌生的、不怀好意的男人交出自己。尽管自己初夜的宝贵程度由于贫穷和性别而打了个对折。

但李泰容又不知道该如何逃脱。金廷祐的体型比他大了一圈，轻轻松松就能将他制服。强烈的羞愧、屈辱与无能为力的自责在心中扭成一团，李泰容的拳头紧紧握了几次又艰难地松开。金廷祐发现了他的不安，边亲他边握住他的手指，十指交缠在一起，用一种委婉地姿态强硬地留住了他，像一只温顺的大狗一样在李泰容柔软的发顶、皮肤、脖颈和肩头乱嗅。李泰容被金廷祐的头发丝撩拨得好痒，他难受地嗯哼了几声，偏过头躲避金廷祐的嘴唇和鼻尖。金廷祐便往他的胸膛流连。

“自己解开。”金廷祐的鼻尖抵着他的眼皮，低低的声音从嘴唇上方传来。“…自己解开……”

李泰容害怕没醒过酒来的金廷祐会再度发疯，便颤抖着伸手解扣子，将光滑洁白的胸口暴露出来，犹如剥开壳的蚌。金廷祐为他的乖顺咧开嘴笑了，将李泰容摁在墙上，用力吸吮他的乳头。

李泰容被推得一个踉跄，失神地靠在墙上，胸前黏黏糊糊的触感益发明显。金廷祐的动作，显得他早已是风月老手。可对李泰容来说，这是初次，不免带有一丝羞赧和生怯。两颗乳头被舔得涨涨的，也变成了诱人的深红色。李泰容好生舒服，下面又欢快地流水。金廷祐伸手一摸，李泰容羞得快软在他身上。此刻倒很是有些金风玉露一相逢便胜似人间无数的味道。但这一开始不是被迫的么？李泰容晕乎乎地想。怎么自己默许了呢？


End file.
